A Nuestra Manera
by Pastenaga
Summary: Porque esa es la forma de amar de ambos... En estos momentos Shizuo es quizás el único que puede descifrar a Izaya, y de esa forma es como él se siente suyo, e Izaya de él.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos ~, este es en verdad mi primer fanfic, así que puede que haya equivocaciones, y les pido que sean gentiles conmigo D/x. _  
><em>Bien pues, esto contiene <strong>yaoi<strong>, si no te gusta bien puedes dirigir el mouse hacia arriba y darle click en la flecha de "atras" ^^. Las parejas que maneje vienen siendo Shizuo e Izaya, y algo de Delic y Psyche (No estaba muy segura del comportamiento de Delic, ya que he visto que muchas lo proyectan como alguien más serio a como yo lo imagine desde el principio (por culpa de una tira que vi xD), así que desde el principio siempre vi a Delic como un pimp y un amor x/D)._

_Durarara no me pertenece, si lo hiciera estoy segura de que ya hubiera habido algo de lemmon (?) :/Q__

_Entonces, sin más que advertir, pueden continuar ~._

* * *

><p>Shizuo se encontraba caminando por las calles de Ikebukuro, sin Tom, ya le había dado un pequeño descanso. Durante su "calmada" caminata pudo divisar a lo lejos a aquél que tanto odiaba, a aquél que tanto se esforzaba por mantenerle lejos de Ikebukuro. Parecía vestir una chamarra blanca, y unos audífonos color blanco y rosa, pero el rubio no se detuvo a pensar en su inusual vestimenta. Y como siempre, se alteraba de tan sólo verlo. Cumple con la casi rutina: grita su nombre, se acerca violentamente y lo voltea para poder golpearlo en la cara, pasa todo tan rápido, pero antes de golpearlo notó algo diferente en él, un aura más inocente, y unos inusuales ojos despojados de su usual picardía. Fue demasiado tarde como para detenerse a recapacitarlo, pues ya había lanzado el golpe, y sido recibido por aquel inocente rostro, el cual comenzó a sangrar sin más, después de aquél brutal golpe en su mejilla y parte de su labio.<p>

El adolorido yacía en el suelo cubriendo su boca, sin dejar de derramar las lagrimas producto de aquél golpe, se quedó ahí temblando un poco en el suelo, con Shizuo frente a él algo desconcertado, mirándole fijamente pensando en qué demonios le sucedía a esa molesta escoria...

-Duele... -pronunciaba aún regando lagrimas, sin que la sangre dejara de brotar, manchando por completo su hermosa chamarra color blanca-rosada, junto con parte de la manga de la respectiva mano con que se cubría su boca.

-P-Psyche..!-una inconfundible voz a las espaldas de Shizuo lo hizo exaltar, girando algo su cabeza para encontrarse con él, Orihara Izaya, justo detrás de él, ¿entonces a quién había golpeado?, volvió a mirar a su víctima desconcertado sin decir una palabra, simples balbuceos. Por su parte el informante miraba como Psyche se quejaba- ¿q-qué demonios le hiciste Shizu-chan? Vaya que eres cruel, ni siquiera te hizo nada -le dirigía estas palabras mientras se acercaba a lado de Psyche.

-Q-Que dem- ¡ese golpe iba para ti idiota!

-M-Master (*)...-alzo su rostro lleno de lagrimas y con esa horrenda herida sangrando aun en el costado de su labio. Tiró un último sollozo antes de abrazarse a las piernas de Izaya, quejándose aun.

-Woah!, enserio Shizu-chan que malvado! -Izaya quedo un poco asombrado igual, pero en verdad solo lo estaba haciendo para hacer sentir mal a Shizuo, aunque pronuncio por ultimo "En cierta forma me alegra que confundieras a Psyche conmigo, ya que de no ser así probablemente sería yo quien en estos momentos tuviera tal golpe en su cara haha".

-¡C-Calla imbécil, es tu culpa!, ¡el es idéntico a ti!, ¡¿quién demonios es?

-Ha~, que descortés de mi parte ¿no? Shizu-chan, él se llama Psyche~-El pobre seguía aferrado a las piernas del informante.

-¡Sabes bien que no estaba preguntando solo acerca de su nombre…! -comenzaba a hervirle la sangre de nuevo- enserio ¿de dónde salió?

-Hmm, digamos que... lo compre -era notablemente una respuesta al azar que el informante había escogido, mas el rubio no tuvo oportunidad de reclamarle una verdadera respuesta, pues Izaya siguió hablando enseguida- Ah, por cierto... -dejo sus palabras a medias mirando detrás de Shizuo, casi indicándole que volteara a ver; curioso y molesto, volteo para encontrarse con otra desconcertante sorpresa.

-Heey ~ -saludaba alguien idéntico a Shizuo, solo que con unos grandes audífonos, y un traje entremezclado de color rosa y blanco, al igual que "el otro Izaya" a los ojos de Shizuo. Se quedo sin palabras. Inmediatamente después de ver a Izaya y al que tenía su misma apariencia, pudo ver a Psyche en el suelo.

-D-D-De- ¡Delic! -este se le tiro encima, sin cesar sus lagrimas, acurrucándose en su pecho, y tomando con fuerza parte de sus ropas.

-¿Psyche? ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? -le retiro un poco observando la herida, y el hermoso rostro con los ojos rojos por las lagrimas, una vista en verdad preocupante para el sicodélico rubio, quien lo tomaba suavemente de los hombros tratando de secarle gentilmente las lagrimas.

-Q-Q-Que demonios-? -tartamudeaba, al no saber cómo reaccionar al ver a aquella persona con su misma apariencia, y aún más desconcertante, viéndolo actuar tan gentilmente con aquel que tenia la misma apariencia que su gran rival y enemigo.

-Luce igual a ti, ¿verdad Shizu-chan? -una amplia sonrisa en el rostro del pelinegro se asomaba frente a las narices del guardaespaldas, como de costumbre, con las intenciones de estarse burlando de él- Bueno, a pesar de que así es, ten por seguro que tu y él son completamente distintos hehe- soltó esa risa que hacia desquiciar a Shizuo día con día- veras él es..., bueno como lo estás viendo, es algo mas gentil y definitivamente tiene más tacto que tu, es todo un caballero -pronuncio ensanchando su sonrisa, recargándose un poco en el aun confundido Delic, que intentaba comprender que le había pasado a su adorable Psyche.

-Más vale que te expliques ahora mismo, rata -respondió Shizuo, tronando sus nudillos, listos para partirle la cara al informante.

-Ah-ah~ eh aquí la diferencia entre ambos, Shizu-chan -decía con las cejas arqueadas y con un rostro de resignación- si intento decírtelo yo, probablemente ni siquiera me escucharías~, ¿me equivoco? -nunca dejo de mostrarle aquella sonrisa- será mejor que le pidas a Shinra que te lo explique otro día Shizu-chan.

-tsch ...-antes de tirársele encima, sus oídos captaron de nuevo los sollozos de aquel al que había golpeado, injustamente al parecer, si. Que tuvo que sufrir de su puño solo por tener la misma apariencia que aquel psicópata, "en verdad que Psyche era más tierno, y su sonrisa era dulce, no amarga como la de Izaya" pensaba Shizuo, y dejándose llevar por el llanto, y la culpa quizás, miro a Psyche, y se acerco un poco más. Comenzó a tallar su cuello un poco con su mano- ah... Lo siento -se disculpo el guardaespaldas, teniendo como respuesta los ojos húmedos aun de Psyche, quien aun se encontraba entre los brazos de Delic.

Orihara-kun miraba a unos cuantos pasos, como aquel que él consideraba un monstruo sin consideración ni tacto, se disculpaba gentilmente. No pudo evitar ir frunciendo el ceño mientras iba notando la mirada de amabilidad que le dedicaba Shizuo a Psyche

-A-Aun duele...-el gentil rostro arqueaba sus cejas mirando hacia abajo, mas sin rechazar las disculpas del otro.

Shizuo alzo su mano y delicadamente utilizo la manga blanca de su camisa para limpiar los restos de sangre de su boca y mejilla. Sonrió casi por inercia, al ver lo inocente que podía lucir el rostro de Izaya. Psyche sonrió seguido a él, como respuesta a sus disculpas.

Izaya ya no soportaba ver tal escena frente a él, le comenzaba a dar en verdad asco -o eso era lo que decía- ver a Shizuo de esa manera.

-Aaah~ ¿qué es esto Shizu-chan? ¿Te doblegas ante una cara linda y un par de ojos llorosos? que débil Shizu-chan. No recuerdo que alguna vez hayas caminado hacia mí después de golpearme, y limpiado mis heridas-

-Cállate bastardo -chasqueo- jamás haría algo como eso con un parasito como tú. Él en verdad es completamente distinto a ti, su sonrisa y sus lágrimas son sinceras no como t- no pudo terminar la frase, ya que una navaja se posaba ya en su cuello.

-Hey, en verdad me enferma que hables así de Psyche y me compares con él -su mirada y el tono en su voz eran completamente serios, podías notar disgusto en sus palabras.

-Izaya…, Izaya se está poniendo celoso -tuvo la mala decisión de pronunciar tales palabras, que en verdad iban con intención de que sólo Delic (quien le abrazaba aun) las escuchara, mientras veían el jaleo que comenzaban a hacer Izaya y Shizuo.

-Al parecer -Delic decía seguido, que a continuación estaba siendo amenazado y atravesado con una mirada fulminante de parte del informante.

-¡¿Qué? -no pudo decir nada, más que gritar un simple "qué" a la dulce pareja que comenzaban a arrepentirse de haberlo dicho en voz alta. A Izaya estaba a punto de reventarle una vena, pero al mismo tiempo su corazón comenzó a latir más aceleradamente, y su rostro comenzó a sentirse caliente, sin que supiera la razón.

Estaba a punto de hacer un siguiente movimiento cuando escucho algo inusual, algo en verdad INESPERADO. Era la risa del rubio que estaba frente a él, con la mirada en Psyche y Delic. Rió de nuevo, esta vez siendo un tanto más extensa.

-Q-Que demonios- ¡¿De qué te estás riendo? -el informante se encontraba inusualmente molesto, mientras aun le apuntaba con su navaja.

-Haha-ha -siguió riendo mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos y calmados al informante desconcertado, que solo podía mirar cómo una molesta risa y una odiosa sonrisa se posaba en los labios del más alto que se encontraba ya a tan solo unos centímetros de él.

-¡Ya basta..!, ¡borra esa sonrisa, es realmente molesta! -se quejaba Izaya, sin controlar su enojo.

-¿Molesta? -el guardaespaldas deslizo su mano sobre la de este, con la que sostenía la navaja, haciendo que la soltara y cayera al suelo, al intentar entrelazar sus dedos con el mismo- ahora sabes lo que siento cada maldito día que te veo, bastardo -lo miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa aun en su rostro, definitivamente, se veía que se estaba divirtiendo, e Izaya ¡no podía soportarlo!

Psyche y Delic fueron retrocediendo lentamente, pues a como se veían las cosas, les parecía que sería una mejor idea dejarlos a ambos solos y que evitaran quedar en medio de sus asuntos.

-tsch! -el informante no sabía cómo responder a la actitud de Shizuo, la aceleración de su corazón aun no disminuía, y cada vez sentía más calor acumulársele en las mejillas, era detestable, odiaba como era que Shizuo lograba ponerlo en tal estado, en un estado de sí mismo que ni siquiera el comprendía.

Fue acercándose más y más, hasta quedar tan cercas como para que sólo él pudiera escuchar sus susurros.

-Que gracioso que incluso tú puedas tener esa clase de emociones que te hagan poner tal rostro de estúpido. ¿Quién es el que se está riendo ahora, eh, Izaya?-se acercó peligrosamente a Izaya en esta última frase, con una gran sonrisa diabólica en su rostro, se alejo de él rápidamente, para comenzar su marcha en otra dirección, tomando un cigarrillo, y colocándoselo en la boca, se alejo fumando. En verdad le satisfacía ver como ahora Izaya era el que estaba siendo presa de sus emociones.

-... No tienes idea...de cuanto te odio -decía tratando de controlarse y pensar claramente de nuevo, sujetando fuertemente su camiseta cercas del pecho.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(*): Esto lo saqué de un doujinshi en el que Psyche se refería a Izaya como "master", bien, no pude sacarme la idea después de verlo, así que en ocasiones me gusta que llame así a Izaya w.<strong>_

_Hasta aquí la primer parte ~ si pueden dejar algun review es bien recivido ^/^! Gracias por leer ~._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola de nuevo! x3, las mismas advertencias, esto contiene **yaoi**!, sólo que esta vez tengo que advertir que hay **lemmon.**_

_Personalmente creo que debo apliar mi léxico, pero de todas formas creo que quedó bien u/u!, disfrutenlo ~._

* * *

><p>El informante de Shinjuku caminada por las calles de Ikebukuro, había tenido que ir ahí por un par de cosas en cuanto a trabajo. Caminaba con la mirada baja, mirando la pantalla de su celular, con indecisión, llego hasta la parada de tren, para ir hasta Shinjuku desde ahí. Mientras esperaba el tren, este seguía viendo la pantalla, en la cual mostraba el número de célular de Heiwajima Shizuo, marcado como "Shizu-chan", y en la esquina inferior, indeciso de presionar el botón que marcaba ''llamar''. El informante se mantenía confuso, pensando para sí qué estaba haciendo, o qué pensaba hacer una vez que Shizuo contestara el teléfono. El tren llegó a la estación, y el informante, una vez que las puertas de este se abrieron, caminó hacia el frente sin levantar la vista, mientras el resto de la gente salía del tren. De pronto sintió un golpe en su frente, y al momento de abrir los ojos de nuevo, estaba en el suelo de la estación del tren, con la mitad de sus piernas dentro del vagón. Le dolía el trasero por el golpe, y su celular había caído al suelo, junto a él. Al alzar la vista estaba listo para comenzar a hacer sufrir al inútil que se le ocurrió chocar con él, no hubo duda, pudo reconocer al rubio que venía odiando desde el instituto, su amado Shizuo; yacía en el suelo al igual que él, afectado por el choque, solo que él se encontraba dentro, en el piso del vagón del tren. Izaya no hizo más que mirar con su sonrisa habitual, al mismo tiempo que daba un suspiro, seguido, notó que sobre su pecho se encontraba el celular del monstruo, abierto.<p>

-¡H-Hey!, ¡dame eso, pulga! -ordenaba el violento guardaespaldas al notar la curiosidad en los ojos del informante, quien a su tiempo tomaba el celular de Shizuo para observar lo que tenía en la pantalla.

Izaya sonrió, no con su risa maliciosa de todos los días, sonrió casi melancólicamente, al darse cuenta. En la pantalla del celular del mayor, aparecía el número del informante, simplemente marcado como "Izaya". Al parecer su monstruo se había encontrado indeciso al igual que él hace solo unos momentos. Se levantó tomando su celular del piso, cerrándolo y guardándolo en la bolsa de su chamarra, mientras sostenía aun el celular de Shizuo, colocándolo cerca de su boca. Shizuo no sabía siquiera lo que el otro estaba pensando, no quería responder a ninguna pregunta como "eeh~ ¿estabas a punto de llamarme Shizu-chan? ¿Para qué?". Así que sólo se apresuro a decir de nuevo, una vez en pie:

-¡Dije que me devolvieras eso bastardo!-amenazando con arrancar quizás algún asiento del vagón para arrojárselo.

-¿Ah~ es esto lo que quieres Shizu-chan? -el informante jugaba con el celular entre sus dedos, dando pequeños golpecitos con él en sus labios, los cuales se arqueaban de nuevo en una sonrisa juguetona, que sin lugar a dudas tramaba algo.

Un sonido invadió sus oídos, el sonido que indicaba que las puertas del tren estaban por cerrarse, el informante aún se encontraba con la mitad de sí fuera del vagón, por lo que el rubio lo jaló fuertemente de la chamarra, al momento que las puertas del tren se cerraban, quedando el pelinegro con la espalda reposada en las puertas del vagón, siendo sujetado con fuerza de la chamarra aún por Shizuo. Ambos habían quedado irremediablemente cercas.

-Hehe -rió un instante, al mirar a Shizuo tan cercas- si es esto lo que quieres, entonces te lo daré Shizu-chan ~-mencionó mientras rápidamente, antes de que el otro siquiera pudiera reaccionar, el informante se encontraba metiendo su mano, junto con el celular indecorosamente en sus pantalones, mientras aún duraba su desconcierto, éste soltó al informante quien ya se encontraba con su propio celular en la mano, presionando al fin el botón de "llamar". Inmediatamente el celular del otro comenzó a vibrar, mientras Izaya no podía retener su risa.

-Qué demonios- -las vibraciones de su celular no pasaron desapercibidas por su miembro, al notar eso, se apresuró a sacar su celular de ahí y simplemente colgar. Mientras comenzaba a hervirle la sangre de nuevo por los juegos del informante, guardaba su celular en uno de sus bolcillos del pantalón, al igual que lo hacía Izaya con el suyo. Estaba preparado para lo que venía tras eso…, no. Más bien, sabía lo que irremediablemente **tenía** que arreglar después de ello.

No pudo esfumar ni un momento su sonrisa, al ver el rostro entre avergonzado y furioso de aquél monstruo de Ikebukuro- I-ZA-YA ... -pronunció entre dientes.

-¿Qué sucede Shizu-chan? -acercó su mano acariciando la entrepierna de Shizuo, rozando su miembro por encima de sus ropas, el cual estaba notablemente excitado ya. Pasó su mano una y otra vez, haciendo estremecer un poco a la bestia- tan pronto y ya estas así.

-¡Cállate! ¡Si esta así es por tu culpa, bastardo! -Shizuo se limitaba a sentir la mano del psicópata que le recorría una y otra vez la misma área; con cada una de sus manos colocadas a cada costado del informante, apoyándose en el vidrio de las puertas del vagón.

-Hahaha, entonces supongo que me tendré que hacer responsable por ello ¿no?- dijo mientras se acercaba dispuesto a comer la boca del mayor, más sin embargo siendo detenido por una mano que presionaba su cuello de nuevo contra las puertas, alejándolo.

-Más te vale que lo hagas -dijo el rubio abalanzando sus labios contra los del pelinegro sin vacilar después de pronunciar sus palabras.

En el vagón no había ni un alma..., sólo dos monstruos tocándose el uno al otro.

* * *

><p>Shizuo se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos, teniendo a Izaya sentado en el suelo del vagón, frente a él, entre sus piernas, mientras este jugaba un poco con sus dedos con su gran y excitado miembro que se encontraba al descubierto. Izaya sonreía, y miraba a Shizuo.<p>

-Hey, no sé cuánto pueda lograr hasta llegar a Shinjuku, quizás sólo tengas que conformarte con un blow job hehe-rio antes de comenzar a acariciar con su lengua por debajo de su miembro, mientras lo masturbaba rítmicamente con una de sus manos. La otra se había escabullido discretamente hasta el cierre de su propio pantalón; el cual una vez abajo, comenzó a tocarse lentamente a sí mismo.

-Cállate de una vez y hazlo.

-Todo un encanto Shizu-chan -decía sarcásticamente antes de comenzar a introducir su miembro en su boca, de tales proporciones que casi no dejaba respirar a Izaya, pero seguía con su tarea; lo introdujo y lo sacó una y otra vez de su boca, masajeándolo con sus labios y con su lengua.

Shizuo soltaba pequeños gemidos, excitándose cada vez más al sentir como la lengua del informante le recorría, y el rostro de éste en esos momentos... estaba a punto de correrse. Extendió su mano hasta la nuca del menor, tomándolo con fuerza. Izaya estaba preparado para lo que venía, para sentir la enorme fuerza de Shizuo empujándole para hacerle ir más rápido, pero no fue así. Sólo sintió como la mano tras su cabeza le alzaba la vista para que lo mirase. Pudiendo observar el rostro sonrrojado de Shizuo, Izaya lo miro unos instantes con el miembro aún rozando sus labios y su rostro, sonrió divertido, antes de volver a introducir el miembro dentro de su boca, para que este pudiese terminar de correrse. Shizuo no lo retuvo más y terminó invadiendo con esa sustancian la boca de Izaya y su rostro, una vez que este lo dejó ir de su boca. Era una sensación especialmente asquerosa para el informante cada vez que este se corría en su boca, pero ni qué decir... le encantaba (_un completo masoquista_).

La respiración de Shizuo era agitada, completamente inundado en el placer, pero no era suficiente, no era suficiente para terminar de complacerle. Tomó a Izaya del brazo y lo levantó del suelo, colocándolo sobre sus piernas de frente a él. Sus miembros chocaban y se acariciaban por si solos, pues el de Izaya también estaba al descubierto, ya que mientras le hacía aquello a Shizuo, este se había estado masturbando. Izaya comenzó a gemir, mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente sobre Shizuo, para aumentar el roce; se aferraba un poco con sus brazos al cuello del otro, recargando su frente contra la pared del vagón. En verdad el placer que le hacía sentir aquél bastardo era hasta indescriptible; comenzó a deslizar su mano por dentro de los pantalones del informante, comenzando a acariciar su parte trasera introduciendo sin aviso uno de sus dedos en su cavidad, moviéndolo circularmente, mientras terminaba de introducir un segundo dedo.

-S-Shizu-chan -había comenzado a clamar el informante entre gemidos- Ah-...ah Shizu-chan..., ahí...aah, se siente bien ahí - se aferraba con más fuerza mientras la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro, tornándolo completamente rojo. El rubio siguió moviendo los dedos dentro del menor; casi sentía que se vendría de nuevo de tan sólo escuchar los gemidos del otro y su agitada y caliente respiración en su oreja y cuello.

Definitivamente era un riesgo, pero el rubio no podía soportarlo más, tenía que ponerlo dentro de Izaya, AHORA.

Lo tomó bruscamente girándolo para que quedara de espaldas a él aún sobre sus piernas, y comenzó a introducirlo.

-t-tan rudo como siempre ..Aah! -mencionaba el informante- Shizu-chan... ¡Shizu-chan! -se le estremecían las piernas, y toda la espalda por oleadas de dolor y placer hasta que terminó de introducirlo. El informante no sabía ni a donde aferrarse, soltaba tales gemidos al igual que el rubio, sus rostros invadidos de lujuria…sabían ambos que sólo era el principio, ansiosos por continuar,…de seguir. Más el informante alzo su mirada, notando que habían llegado a la siguiente parada del tren, y le invadió una gran inquietud al ver a toda esa gente que estaba, casi literalmente, a un paso de subir al vagón- Shizu-chan, tenemos un problema -sonrió.

-¿Q-Qué? -Shizuo pronto se dio cuenta del "problema" del que estaba hablando Izaya, y su primera reacción fue querer salir de él de inmediato, no podía dejar que le reconocieran en una situación como esa con su gran enemigo. Pero sus acciones no fueron facilitadas por el informante, de hecho fueron detenidas- ¿qué haces Izaya? -bufó.

-Está bien Shizu-chan, no tienes que salir- dijo al tiempo que cerraba su chamarra y juntaba más sus piernas, para disimular un poco, haciendo que su entrada se ajustara más, presionando el miembro de Shizuo haciéndole soltar un gemido inmediatamente ahogado-Shh... Shizu-chan no hables -le indicaba el informante. Debido a la larga chamarra de Izaya, esta, al estar cerrada, escondía perfectamente su miembro y el pedazo de sus piernas que se encontraban al descubierto, haciendo pasar desapercibidamente el miembro de Shizuo dentro de él. Las personas comenzaron a entrar al tren, sólo unas cuantas, pero estaban lo suficientemente cercas como para escuchar cualquier gemido si se les ocurría abrir la boca.

Al informante también le preocupaba que alguien le encontrara en tal situación tan indecorosa, o más bien, por el hecho de que estuviera con Shizuo, así que utilizó la gorra de su chamarra para cubrirse la cabeza, y parte de su rostro, girando un poco hacía un lado su cabeza para susurrar- _Lo ves, así nadie nos reconocerá_. Varios de los que abordaron al tren miraron curiosos un instante a esas dos personas, una sentada encima de la otra, y la mayoría se preguntó cosas como "¿son dos hombres?". En verdad no podían distinguir sus características que les harían darse cuenta de ello, ya que no podían ver el rostro de ninguno de ambos…, de todas formas ninguno de ellos quiso entrometerse en lo que no les incumbía, y optaron por quizás simplemente ignorarles, o hacer como si no les hubieran visto (ciertamente, algo bueno para ambos de ellos).El informante completamente divertido con la situación más que estar preocupado por ello, lo estaba disfrutando, no podía negarlo. Así que esbozaba una gran sonrisa. Y sin soportarlo más, quiso hacer del "juego" algo incluso **más** emocionante, comenzó a comprimir su entrada una y otra vez discretamente, succionando el miembro del rubio, y masajeándolo un poco a la vez.

-kgh..! -el mayor a punto de gemir ahogó su voz, presionando su boca contra la espalda del informante, permaneciendo así por necesidad de no abrir la boca, respiraba algo agitado maldiciendo una y otra vez a Izaya en su mente ¿qué demonios pretendía?, si seguía así probablemente no sería capaz de retener sus gemidos, ni sus impulsos por querer embestirlo. Sólo escuchó la risa divertida de Izaya. No podía abrir la boca, no podía hacerlo, así que a medida que Izaya seguía provocando esos pequeños movimientos en sí, este comenzó a morderle en el hombro para contenerse. Pero para Izaya, que era tan masoquista, esto sólo logro excitarlo cada vez más, a medida que sentía con más y más fuerza los dientes de Shizuo aferrándose a él. Shizuo tomó su celular y pasó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Izaya, uniéndolas frente a él, tomando su celular con ambas manos, acatando la atención del informante quien veía atentamente el celular. Comenzó a teclear, escribiendo en él un mensaje: _"¡deja de moverte así idiota!_". El informante rió. Tomó el celular para escribir. El rubio veía por encima del hombro del informante la pantalla de su celular atento para leer el mensaje que escribiría. "_Vamos, no me digas que no se siente bien Shizu-chaan ~_ (L)". Frunció el ceño. "_Cállate, sólo deja de hacerlo o…_" un escalofrío de placer le interrumpió sin poder terminar de escribir. "_Sabes que no lo voy a hacer aunque me lo pidas. Se siente tan bien Shizu-chan ~, ah, imposible, no puedo parar ~ ~_" el informante se burlaba de él, mientras hacía más rítmicos sus movimientos. "_bastardo_" fue lo último que escribió Shizuo. "_En verdad quiero ver tu rostro justo en estos momentos Shizu-chan_". Apenas terminó de leer el mensaje, observó como la cámara del celular del informante se encontraba frente a él, escuchando en seguida el sonido de la foto al capturarse. El informante sonrió, y volteó el celular para poder apreciar la foto, apenas vio la foto del rostro de Shizuo mordiendo ligeramente su hombro, algo sudado y con sus mejillas rojas, y esa mirada asesina mirando directamente a la cámara, se corrió violentamente sin poder evitarlo, humedeciendo un poco su chamarra por esa zona, que hacían algo de contacto con las manos de Shizuo, que en ese momento estaban cruzadas, abrazándole por le cintura, las cuales detectaron dicho humedecimiento, lo que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa, y dejar escapar un "pft".

El informante frunció un poco el ceño, volteando la mirada un poco hacia atrás, y después dirigiéndola de nuevo a la pantalla del celular de Shizuo.

"¿_Te corriste tan sólo con ver mi cara?_" se notaba la burla en sus palabras. Antes de tomar el celular para responderle, dio click en su celular para guardar la foto y lo guardo de nuevo en su bolsa. Comenzó a teclear en el celular de Shizuo sonriendo, apenas terminó de escribir, guardo el texto, apagó el celular y lo cerró, colocándolo en las manos del mayor, al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba un poco sus dedos con éste. El rubio permaneció recostado en la espalda del informante accediendo discretamente a tomarle la mano por igual, con el celular entre ambas. Se quedaron de esa manera hasta que llegasen a la estación en Shinjuku.

* * *

><p>En el frio piso, que tenía unos enormes ventanales que daban vista a la vasta ciudad, helados un poco por el frio inusual que comenzó a hacer esa tarde, un frio que no helaba hasta los huesos, pero que era suficiente y una perfecta excusa para permanecer horas en los brazos de alguien buscando algo de calor.<p>

Un joven sonriente permanecía de piernas cruzadas sobre el sillón cubierto de color negro, situado en la oficina, con una atención increíble en la pantalla de la televisión y un control en sus manos que se movía constantemente; jugaba videojuegos, completamente divertido, mientras la secretaria del informante estaba a punto de salir cabreada de la oficina. No sólo la hacía ordenar todos sus papeles, clasificarlos y todo ese jaleo, si no que ahora también la tenía como niñera, sólo estaba rogando que el informante llegara pronto para poder largarse de ahí e ir a la comodidad de su propio apartamento, y poder seguir viendo las fotos de su amado hermano menor, Seiji, las cuales tenía por todos lados en su departamento. En verdad quería irse y la desesperación se hacía insistente... ya habían pasado sus horas de trabajo diarias. Fue entonces cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió entrando por ella el delgado joven de 23 años, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, completamente relajada.

-Ya llegue ~ -Apenas dijo sus palabras, la secretaria tomó enseguida su bolso y le pasó por un lado al informante.

-¡Hasta que llegas!-dijo antes de salir por la puerta-

-Lo siento ~. Gracias por quedarte más tiempo Namie-san, buen trabajo; descuida, aumentaré tu paga por el día de hoy! -alcanzó a decirlo en una voz suficientemente alta para que la, ahora, secretaria se fuera sin bufar por todos lados.

-Hasta mañana -dijo Namie calmadamente al notar que Izaya lucía extrañamente amigable esa noche.

-¡Master! -saludaba Psyche alegre- ¡Bienvenido!

-Hola Psyche, ¿te portaste bien? -decía mientras se quitaba su chamarra tirándola por ahí, tendría que lavarla después de "aquello", su sonrisa se ensanchó de nuevo, dedicándosela a sus propios pensamientos.

-Oh! Claro, Psyche siempre se porta bien -infló un poco sus mejillas. Notó ese cambio de aura en Izaya- ¿pasó algo Master?

-mmm…? -musitaba el informante mientras terminaba de cruzar la oficina sentándose en su silla- No en verdad. ¿Por qué preguntas? -le preguntó con calma.

-Te ves inusualmente alegre esta noche -sonrió mirándole, mientras su juego permanecía pausado.

-¿Alegre? ... haha, ¿de qué estás hablando?, simplemente estoy de buen humor~.

-hehe -Psyche rió notando como mentía- No deberías olvidar que yo en especial puedo entenderte mejor que otros, Izaya.

El informante le miró sonriendo, sin molestia alguna ante las palabras, ya que bien eran ciertas, y bien lo sabía el mismo.

-¿Y Delic?

-Al parecer había quedado con Dotachin, Karisawa-san y Walker. Ah!, pero descuida, me trajo hasta aquí y me dejó en la puerta antes de ir con ellos.

-heee ~ ... -se quedó pensando un rato sin deshacer la sonrisa que se posaba en su boca desde que entró a la oficina; dirigió su vista vagamente para clavarla en la misma nada- Shizu-chan nunca sería así de caballeroso..hehe -soltó una risita.

-¿Te gustaría que así fuera? -Psyche sonrió mientras continuaba con su videojuego.

-Hahaha, para nada, y no es que me importe la verdad -giró su silla mirando por los ventanales. "_No me molesta su descortesía, ni su rudeza, ni su violencia..., ciertamente todas estas cosas se han convertido en parte su encanto dentro de su brutal naturaleza_"-mostró sus dientes.

"_No deberías ser tan duro contigo mismo...hehe, pero bueno supongo que en estos momentos el único que puede descifrarte es él...Izaya~. Y de esa forma es como se siente tuyo, y tú de él_"

* * *

><p>En su casa, Shizuo permanecía recostado en su cama, la habitación estaba oscura, pero era iluminada tenuemente por las luces de la calle que se filtraban por entre las cortinas. No dejaba de pensar en esa tarde, y no dejaba de pensar en Izaya. ¡Qué molesto era!, pensaba para sí mismo, tratando de pensar en otra cosa o poder dormir de una vez por todas, giró en su cama quedando acostado de lado con los ojos cerrados; los abrió topando su mirada con su celular, inundando con esas imágenes en su mente de nueva cuenta, haciéndole chasquear la lengua. Observó un momento más el celular, cuando recordó el mensaje que Izaya escribió que no lo dejó leer antes de que apagara su celular.<p>

Miró con curiosidad y extendió su mano para abrirlo, y buscar para leer el mensaje. Abrió el archivo y las primeras líneas eran un dulce "Te-O-dio (L) (L)"

Siguió leyendo siguiendo con la vista cada palabra... Al terminar de leer el mensaje le hizo hervir la sangre, de una manera distinta a la de siempre, su ceño fruncido y sus mejillas rojas- tsch...!- se sentó en la cama y comenzó a teclear en su celular.

* * *

><p>El informante seguía observando por los ventanales cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, enseguida tomó su celular del escritorio y lo abrió. Esbozó de nuevo una sonrisa, se levantó de la silla y comenzó a teclear mientras se dirigía hacia arriba, subiendo las escaleras. Un mensaje de Shizuo: "<em>Voy a matarte<em>".

Psyche lo miro, sonriendo como si supiera de lo que se trataba, que quién sabe, pudiera haber sido que de hecho lo supiera.

Envió el mensaje, y antes de entrar a la habitación, se asomó desde arriba, para que Psyche pudiera verle.

-No olvides apagar todas las luces cuando te vayas a dormir, ¡y tampoco lo hagas tan tarde!

-Sii ~ -Contesto alegre mirando hacia arriba.

El mensaje llegó a manos de Shizuo "_La próxima vez, te prometo que podrás moverte con mayor libertad Shizu-chan ~ _=¬v¬="

-tsch...-comenzó a teclear.

"_Cállate idiota!_" el mensaje llegó al celular del informante cuando este ya se encontraba con su ropa de dormir, acostado en su cama.

"_Seguramente tendré sueños húmedos contigo hoy ~_" intentaba incitarlo y hacerle enojar.

"_¡CALLA; o no dudaré en ir en estos momentos hasta Shinjuku a patearte el trasero!_"

"_¿Tanto así me deseas?, lo acabamos de hacer esta tarde ¿y ya quieres volverlo a hacer?, hahaha, está bien. Estoy seguro que sería más cómodo en mi cama_"

Shizuo no respondió ese mensaje. El idiota le había metido ahora tal idea en su cabeza, ¡pero sabía que no podía!, no podía ir a esas horas hasta Shinjuku… por una razón ciertamente poco racional, aunque de todas formas Shizuo no era el hombre más racional del mundo. Permaneció meditando indecisamente un par de minutos, cuando su celular sonó de nuevo.

"_Buenas Noches (L)_". Le hizo fruncir el ceño de nuevo.

Shizuo tecleó. Se quedó mirando un momento la pantalla, antes de lanzar el celular al otro lado de la cama, y voltearse hacía el otro lado, con el ceño fruncido; tantos pensamientos se acumularon en su cabeza, entre ellos, recordaba el resto del mensaje que Izaya había dejado en su celular esa tarde: "_Te-O-dio (L) (L) mi amado monstruo_", las palabras terminaron resonando en su cabeza hasta que terminó quedándose dormido.

Izaya miró fijamente su celular por más o menos unos veinte minutos más, sonrió al darse por vencido en que Shizuo respondería, cayó dormido unos instantes después, con su celular aún sostenido entre sus manos.

Y en ambas pantallas quedó plasmado toda la noche un mensaje que no sería visto nunca por el contrario. "_Mi amado monstruo_". _"...Buenas Noches idiota_".

* * *

><p><em>Fin :D! Espero les haya gustado...!<em>


End file.
